Te amo me amas No importa nada mas
by La piketua
Summary: Natsuki se ha quedado sola en el mundo y decide volverse distante...pero no sabe que pronto conocera a cierta castaña que, con lo persistente que es, lograra entrar a su corazón y demostrarle que no esta completamente sola.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, Soy La piketua (Camila para los amigos) esta es mi primera historia sobre Shizuru y Natsuki asi que tened un pokito de piedad. Esta historia la tengo posteada en otra pagina y e decidido postearla aquí...asi que aquí va.

No soy dueña de Mai Hime (Ya quisiera yo) asi que solo juego un poco con los pesonajas...sin mas aquí les dejo la introducion. Saludos

Introducion

Era una fría y oscura noche…en una habitación una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos verdes lloraba desconsolada…apenas tenía 23 años, y ya estaba completamente sola en el mundo.

Natsuki Kuga, es la chica que llora recostada sobre su cama en la soledad de su pequeño pero cómodo departamento…hace apenas tres horas que se ha enterado de la fatídica muerte de su padre…el único familiar que le quedaba.

Ahora solo esta ella, ella y ese pequeño departamento que tenia como hogar. Ella y el profundo dolor que estremece su delgado cuerpo…ella y esos sollozos provenientes de su pecho.

Y las lagrimas manchan sus mejillas, sus ojos se ven apagados…han perdido todo brillo que antes tuviesen…y Natsuki llora, llora y llora…porque en esos instantes no hay nada que alivie mas su profundo dolor que llorar.

Pero pronto las lagrimas y los sollozos van despareciendo…tal como cuando una canción va llegando a su final…la chica de hermosos cabellos azules se sienta en su cama y observa a su alrededor…esta sola, como nunca en su vida lo había estado…ahora, solo le queda algo por hacer…y es en ese momento en cuando la mujer que esta sobre la cama decide ponerse una coraza.

Ya no quería sufrir, y estaba mas que confirmado que cuando uno ama o quiere a alguien…esta destinado a sufrir, ya sea de una manera u otra. Ella ya no quería, no quería volver a pasar algo así. Y se levanto de la cama, a paso decidido se dirigió al baño…a enjuagar sus lagrimas y darse un baño.

A varios kilómetros de allí, en un departamento algo más grande y cómodo se encontraba una chica de hermosos cabellos castaños y unos ojos rojos que eran capaces de hechizar al que le mirara.

La chica yacía sobre su cama, apenas cubierta por su ropa interior azul oscuro…estaba sonriendo mientras jugaba con su Play 2, pero pronto la habitación se abrió y una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios entro a la habitación cubierta solo por una larga camisa.

Shizuru: Umm…pensé que ya te habías ido.

Chica: Vine por mi ropa…a sido una noche increíble.

Y tras esas palabras cortas y sencillas la chica rubia se vistió y salio de aquel departamento. Shizuru la miro salir y apago la consola antes de irse a tirar a su cama…pensando en su vida, en como desearía encontrar una persona para pasar su vida.

La hermosa castaña solo quería cambiar un poco su modo de vida, ya no deseaba estar por la vida como pica flor…tenia 25 años y quería encontrar una chica que le entendiera…una de la cual enamorarse y con la cual ser feliz.

Shizuru: Algo me dice que pronto la encontrare… (Y fue un susurro al viento, tan suave como la voz de la persona que lo pronunciaba, porque si algo había caracterizado a la hermosa Profesora de la universidad Fuuka.)

Esa fue la introducion, ustedes me dicen si la sigo o de plano no...jajaja...

Saludos...


	2. La primera impresion

Este capitulo va dedicado a: Guest (Los dos q comentaron), yukie5 y yoOoVv… Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que os guste el 1er capitulo.

La primera impresión

Pasaron algunos días desde la muerte del padre de Natsuki, la hermosa peliazul estaba en busca de trabajo, se encontraba acostada en su cama con un periódico frente a ella y mordiendo un bolígrafo.

-No puede ser que no haya nada para mi.- se quejaba la hermosa peliazul mirando los papeles con cansancio…en un simple impulso se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Y luego de unos segundos decidió salir de casa, salio con un gesto serio y fue cuando vio el anuncio que solicitaba una trabajadora Social para la escuela Fuuka. La mirada verde se ilumino al instante…eso era lo que buscaba.

-La suerte comienza a sonreírte Natsuki.- susurro la peliazul mirando el anuncio, apunto los requisitos para el trabajo y se dispuso a anotar la dirección…al hacerlo y comprobar que tenia todo comenzó a caminar hacia su casa…entro al estacionamiento, subió a su moto y se dirigió a la escuela Fuuka.

Ese era un día normal, Shizuru estaba sentada en el salón de música…la chica de ojos color rubí podía estar dando clases de música todo el día…le encantaba…y además que le encantaba recibir halagos de los chicos y chicas de la escuela.

-Como ya debéis saber…el piano es un instrumento musical en el que no se ejerce fuerza alguna…hoy pasaremos de lo teórico al movimiento…cada un frente a su piano.- hablaba Shizuru a los ocho alumnos que estaban en aquel salón, especialmente preparado.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Shizuru, le tenían un enorme respeto y es que esa mujer de cabellos castaños parecía muy segura y emanaba una fuerza digna de admirar.

-DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI…las teclas del piano, las notas musicales mas importantes…las demás ya son combinaciones de estas siete.- seguía hablando Shizuru mientras caminaba por el salón hasta sentarse frente a su piano negro imponente…su espalda completamente recta al sentarse.

-Tocaremos Love is blue.- hablo Shizuru…los alumnos ya habían estado practicando la canción así que pronto los acordes comenzaron a sonar en conjunto.

(Nota del autor: Pueden buscar la canción en Youtube, con el nombre: Love is blue Piano Versión.)

Mientras tocaba delicadamente las teclas Shizuru se había transportado muy lejos…los alumnos habían dejado de tocar y solo la profesora Fujino tocaba tan hermosa sinfonía mirando sus manos.

Y Shizuru levanto la vista al terminar la canción, los alumnos aplaudieron maravillados…una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la de cabellos castaño mientras se levantaba del piano.

-Por parar de tocar…tendrán que practicar la canción lo que resta de clase.- hablo Shizuru caminando hacia la puerta.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos…si me entero que han dejado de tocar tendrán menos 20 puntos en el próximo examen.- y con esas palabras la de ojos rubí salio del salón, cerro la puerta mientras escuchaba a sus alumnos volver a entonar la canción.

Natsuki acababa de llegar a Fuuka, bajo de su moto, se saco el casco y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de dicho lugar…solo fue entrar y vio una larga fila para pedir el empleo…pidió los papeles que debía completar para su solicitud y se acomodo distante en una silla.

La peliazul estaba en el enorme teatro de Fuuka, el lugar estaba bastante lleno…la peliazul confiaba mucho en su carrera y estudios, pero al ver a todas las personas vestidas de uniforme…se sintió algo decepcionada…seria la ultima opción.

¨ ¿Qué estoy pensando?…soy mejor que muchos…aun cuando porten uniforme y yo solo ropa informal.¨ se animo mentalmente la peliazul…y justo en ese momento los papeles se le resbalaron.

La de ojos verde se bajo a cogerlos, pero al tocar los papeles otra mano estuvo sobre la de ella…la mano sobre la peliazul era tersa, delicada, esa mano nunca podría haber tocado suciedad alguna.

Natsuki sintió un pequeño escalofrió por su columna…no había visto a la persona, pero el solo contacto de aquella piel…le hacia sentir un pequeño fuego por todo el cuerpo.

Y la de grandes ojos esmeralda levanto la vista, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos rubís que la miraban impresionada y embelesada…Shizuru se quedo completamente sin palabras… ¿Habían palabras para describir a la hermosa chica frente a ella? Seguramente no…

-Umm...son, mis papeles.- hablo Natsuki luego de unos segundos, Shizuru movió su mano con rapidez y dejo de tocar a Natsuki…quien medio perdida en los ojos rojos solo atino a levantarse.

-Ara…debería usted darme las gracias…tenia pensado recoger sus papeles para entregárselos.- hablo Shizuru con una sonrisa amistosa…Natsuki, solo por unos segundos, pensó que la chica frente a ella…era hermosa.

-Gracias.- hablo Natsuki antes de sentarse y prestar atención a sus papeles…Shizuru se sintió ignorada en un comienzo y eso no le gusto…a ella siempre le prestaban mucha atención…pero…a la vez sintió curiosidad por esa chica de pocas palabras.

-Soy Shizuru Fujino, profesora de música- se presento la castaña sentándose en la silla al lado de la peliazul…Natsuki levanto su verde mirada y se fijo en la castaña…

-Natsuki kuga…- contesto la peliazul mirándose en aquellos hermosos ojos frente a ella.

-Ara Natsuki es un nombre hermoso…igual que su dueña.- hablo Shizuru mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica frente a ella. Las mejillas de Natsuki se tiñeron de un hermoso tono carmín, la sonrisa de Shizuru se hizo más pronunciada al notarlo.

La ojiverde escondió su sonrojo mirando sus papeles, Shizuru siguió mirándola.

-Ara, Natsuki es muy descortés…no me niegues un gracias.- hablo Shizuru, el sonrojo se hizo mas profundo en Natsuki.

-Gracias.- hablo Natsuki levantando la mirada y mirando a la castaña…Shizuru se sintió perdida en aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

-Natsuki-san se ve muy hermosa sonrojada.- hablo de nuevo Shizuru, le gustaba aquella chica…parecía imposible, pero…era como sino pudiese parar de halagarla.

-Shizuru-san es muy lanzada…soy una extraña.- hablo Natsuki escribiendo en los papeles, la castaña sonrió.

-Shizuru sabe que Natsuki-san es una buena persona…y espero que te den el puesto de Trabajadora Social.- hablo Shizuru levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la directora de Fuuka.

Natsuki la miro alejarse y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a sus papeles.

-Shizuru…necesito que hablemos.- llama una chica a la castaña, Shizuru se giro para encontrarse con una pelirroja.

-Mai... ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la castaña y la otra la tomo de la mano para que la castaña le siguiese.

-Es Mikoto, Shizuru, que no capta mis indirectas…- habla Mai en un tono desesperado.

-Es que tus indirectas parecen sacadas de un libro de problemas matemáticos…no se entiende ni el principio ni el final.- hablo Shizuru logrando que la pelirroja le dedicara una mala mirada.

-Vale…vamos al salón, mi clase a acabado y creo que puedo aconsejarte.- hablo la castaña, Mai Tokiha era la mejor amiga de la castaña…la única que conocía lo suficiente a Shizuru para saber que debajo de esa mascara de seguridad había una mujer sensible e insegura.

-Yo también tengo cosas que contarte.- hablo Shizuru mientras ambas caminaban hacia el salón de la castaña.

Mientras que a algunos metros Natsuki terminaba la solicitud…la peliazul suspiro y entrego los papeles antes de salir del lugar, no tardo en salir hasta el estacionamiento…subir a su moto y salir del lugar con el ruido del raspar de las gomas de su moto en el asfalto.

Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capitulo y si es así déjenme un comentario…

¡Saludes!


	3. Trabajadora Social

Aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo…espero que os guste…Saludos

Trabajadora Social

Shizuru y Mai no tardaron nada en llegar al salón de la castaña, Shizuru despidió a los alumnos y se fue a sentar en una silla siendo acompañada por Mai.

-Anda Shizuru, tu tienes un doctorado en conquistas despechadas… ¿Qué hago para que Mikoto se dé cuenta de que no le quiero como ella a mi?- pregunto la pelirroja, la de ojos rubí la miro divertida…no sabia ella que Mai tuviera esa imagen de ella.

-¿Un doctorado en conquistas despechadas? ¿Por quien me tomas Mai?- pregunto Shizuru con un tono de indignación fingido, Mai la miro con una ceja levantada porque le pareció demasiado el sarcasmo de su amiga.

-Mejor no hablo, Shizuru…porque si hablo no termino y hay cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de tus conquistas y aventuras.- hablo Mai

-Claro…algo más importante como… ¿Romperle el corazón a Mikoto?- pregunto Shizuru, Mai la miro un poco triste.

-Ara Shizuru, necesito tu ayuda…no quiero lastimarla- hablo Mai imitando la forma de hablar de su amiga, Shizuru solo sonrió y paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Mai.

-Yo…no soy muy buena para los consejos Mai…pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…creo que debes ser directa. No le lances indirectas, ve directa… ¿Me entiendes? Te aseguro que Mikoto te entenderá si eres sincera.- hablo Shizuru mirando seria a su amiga.

-Claro…ahora… ¿Qué querías contarme?- pregunto Mai mirándose en los ojos rubís de Shizuru.

-Mira, ya que tu estas cerca de la directora…quería pedirte un favor.- hablo Shizuru rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres Shizuru?- pregunto Mai curiosa, Shizuru se mordió el labio y luego levanto su mirada rubí para mirarse en los ojos de Mai.

-Quiero que persuadas a Noa para que le de el trabajo a Natsuki Kuga…ya sabes el puesto de trabajadora Social.- hablo Shizuru mirando hacia la ventana para no ver la mirada que Mai le dedicaba.

-¿Natsuki Kuga? Es esa la chica peliazul con la que coqueteabas…- pregunto Mai levantando una ceja hacia la castaña.

-No coqueteaba, estaba hablando con ella y me parece que tiene potencial para el trabajo.- hablo Shizuru acariciando la madera de la mesa frente a ella con la yema de sus dedos.

-Claro…yo, haber que puedo hacer…pero no te garantizo nada.- le contesto Mai antes de levantarse de la silla y darle un abrazo de despedida a Shizuru.

-Nos vemos pronto.- hablo la pelirroja, y con esas palabras salió del salón de Shizuru dejando a la castaña pensando. La castaña se dio la vuelta y camino hasta sentarse frente a su piano…donde rápidamente comenzó a entonar una canción.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Natsuki había conducido hasta su departamento, al llegar camino hacia la cocina y saco un bol de mayonesa y se sentó en la mesa a comer. Los minutos pasaban, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, o tal vez se daba cuenta pero prefería hacer como si nada pasara.

-Esta buena la mayonesa.- era el único pensamiento de la peliazul mientras los minutos pasaban…cuando se vino a dar cuenta se había comido el bol completo…una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero pronto desapareció.

-Estúpido…es estúpido sonreír.- murmuro bajo su aliento levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta la sala, pronto se dejo caer sobre el sofá mirando hacia el techo…pensando en completo silencio.

El sonido de una música rompió en el silencioso departamento, Natsuki dejo su mano caer al suelo y tomo el teléfono que minutos atrás había dejado en la alfombra olvidado…rápidamente se coloco el celular al oído.

-Diga…- contesto rápidamente, escucho una voz no conocida en la otra línea y se quedo en silencio escuchando.

-¿Cuándo seria la entrevista?- pregunto la peliazul pasándose una mano por el mentón de manera pensativa.

-Mañana, ¿A que hora?- volvió a interrogar, escucho la contestación y solo pudo murmurar un allí estaré. Sonrió colgando el teléfono, una entrevista para trabajar en Fuuka…había quedado entre las ultimas 5 opciones.

La noche comenzó a caer al en Japón, Shizuru acababa de llegar a su casa…se saco los zapatos, dejo su cartera sobre el recibidor y comenzó a caminar hasta su sofá…dejándose caer sobre el con un gesto tranquilo.

Encendió el televisor y mientras lo observaba, recordaba a Kuga Natsuki…nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos…era como ver unas bellas esmeraldas brillantes y hermosas.

-Es tan bonita…la mujer mas bonita que e visto.- susurro Shizuru con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente el televisor, pero sin verlo en realidad…una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar a Kuga.

-Deseo tanto volverla a ver.- susurro nuevamente con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Al día siguiente Natsuki se había despertado temprano, se coloco una camisa lila y unos vaqueros antes de salir rápidamente hacia Fuuka…eran las 7:45…su entrevista era a las ocho. Un tanto presurosa, la peliazul se coloco su casco y subió a la moto arrancando a toda velocidad.

El día en si era caluroso, pero para Natsuki era como si fuera normal…ella no era una chica que notara mucho la diferencia…mientras conducía a Fuuka tenia su mirada puesta en la carretera…pero una familia que caminaba sonriendo por una acera cercana llamo su atención cuando se detuvo en una luz en rojo.

La peliazul se quedo mirando a la familia compuesta por un hombre, una mujer y dos niñas que no dejaban de reír…pronto sus ojos verdes se humedecieron…recordó su a familia, los rostros de sus padres y de su hermano. Una lagrima escapo de esos profundos ojos, lagrima que seco antes de volver a conducir.

Cuando Natsuki llego faltaban 2 minutos para su cita, no quería llegar tarde por lo que comenzó a correr por los pasillos sin mirar bien donde pisaba…tanto así que choco fuertemente contra alguien mandando a la persona al suelo.

-Baka…Lo siento…voy tarde.- dijo sin fijarse en la persona y volviendo a correr. SI Natsuki se hubiese fijado bien, sabría que había lanzado al suelo a Shizuru y que la castaña se había llevado un buen golpe en el tobillo.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿Era ella? Pero…esa forma de comportarse no era la misma de antes…ni siquiera se ha detenido a mirarme.- susurro la castaña levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de su traje.

-Shizuru…ya lo hice…lo hice, pero entendió mal.- le grito Mai a la castaña apareciendo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto la castaña sin entender de que hablaba su amiga, Mai tomo un gran respiro intentando tranquilizarse.

-Hable con Mikoto, pero no quiere entenderme…cree que le quiero, pero que tengo miedo.- le dijo Mai a Shizuru, la castaña la había escuchado, pero tenia un ojo en el pasillo por donde se había perdido la peliazul que antes la había lanzado al suelo.

-Mai…espérame en el salón.- le dijo Shizuru a la pelirroja, Mai asintió y se fue luego de lanzarle una mirada algo intrigada a la castaña. Shizuru emprendió camino hacia la oficina de Nao, siguiendo el mismo camino que había seguido Natsuki antes.

Y cuando la castaña se paro frente a la ventana de afuera del salón la vio, allá adentro estaba Natsuki sentada frente a Nao…los ojos de Shizuru fueron de la una a la otra varias veces y luego se alejó de allí.

Dentro del salón Natsuki estaba sentada mirando aburrida a Nao, la pelirroja llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente los papeles de Shizuru…parecía pensativa y no es que pareciera muy amigable, pero, Natsuki tampoco lo era.

-Tiene usted una muy buena carera y unos excelentes estudios…creo que seria la persona ideal para este puesto. Necesitamos alguien que sea serio y que no le ría las bromas a estos alumnos…que lleve derechos a los profesores.- hablo Nao sacando su mirada de los papeles.

-No tengo problema con eso…creo que podría llevarlo perfectamente.- hablo Natsuki mirando con indiferencia a la pelirroja. Nao se levanto de su silla y se acercó a Natsuki, la peliazul la imito rápidamente.

-Natsuki Kuga…bienvenida a Fuuka.- hablo Nao tendiéndole una mano a la peliazul, Natsuki tomo la mano sin dar un solo gesto y luego de algunos segundos Nao le dio la espalda a la peliazul y miro los papeles.

-Seria bueno que empezara a trabajar de inmediato…vamos…la iré presentando por los salones.- hablo Nao y sin mas palabras ambas salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar hacia los salones.

Shizuru se acababa de quedar sola en su salón, pronto el timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a hacer su entrada en el salón…saludaban a la castaña de ojos rubís con sonrisas y se sentaban hablado entre murmullos.

Shizuru estaba sentada elegantemente sobre su escritorio mirando unos papeles concentradamente mientras esperaba que todos sus estudiantes llegasen al lugar. Luego de algunos minutos los estudiantes estuvieron en el salón…Shizuru se levanto de su escritorio pero antes de que pudiese hablar la puerta del salón se abrió y una pelirroja asomo.

-Buenos días Fujino-san, he venido a presentaros a la nueva trabajadora social. La señorita Natsuki Kuga.- hablo Nao entrando al salón de Shizuru, la castaña de hermosos ojos rubí fijo su atención en Natsuki, la peliazul había entrado seguida de Nao con una expresión seria.

-Gusto en volverte a ver Natsuki-san.- le dice la castaña a la peliazul, Nao miro seria a Natsuki…

-Igual Fujino –san.- hablo Natsuki, a Shizuru no le gusto su tono seco, parecía no confiar en nadie…y el día anterior la había tratado mas amablemente…como si el echo de saber que Shizuru quería acercarse a ella le asustase.

-Bueno Kuga, este es el ultimo salón…preséntate y luego regresas a mi oficina…tengo que darte tu guía.- hablo Nao y con una mirada seria a los alumnos abandono el salón de clases de cierta castaña.

Natsuki miro a los alumnos de uno en uno, todos la miraban algo asustados…luego de algunos segundos en silencio un chico de la clase dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría decirle algo Srta. Kuga.- dijo el chico de cabellos negros, Natsuki lo miro fijamente y asintió.

-Sera un placer tener una trabajadora social tan hermosa…creo que me meteré en problemas mas seguidos.- dijo el chico, pero lo que pretendía ser un alago fue tomado por otro lado por la peliazul…Shizuru en cambio dejo salir una sonrisa…ella también se meterá en problemas si así pasaría mas tiempo con la chica de verdes ojos.

-Sera un placer atenderlo cada vez que valla a mi oficina…lamentablemente después de tres visitas me tocaría suspenderlo.- hablo con seriedad Natsuki, la sonrisa de aquel pelinegro desapareció y el miro su pupitre.

-Yo tengo que irme…pero los veré por los pasillos…gracias por darme algo del tiempo de su clase profesora Fujino.- y tras esas palabras Natsuki abandono el salón, Shizuru la miro salir y luego miro a los alumnos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no esta buena Kuga, profesora?- le pregunto un chico a Shizuru, la castaña miro a la clase con una picara sonrisa y luego se mordió el labio mientras se giraba.

-Dura…- dijo Shizuru entre dientes causando las risas de los estudiantes antes de comenzar con la clase. Y mientras hablaba Shizuru solo podía pensar que los días en Fuuka serian mucho mas entretenidos que antes.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y si es asi no duden en dejarme un Review en el box que aparece debajo.


End file.
